


Teenage Boys and their Teenage Toys

by screengeekdiaries



Series: Supernatural Oneshot Requests [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenage!Sam, teenage!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Teen! Boys? Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Boys and their Teenage Toys

There were many things that Sam and Dean had to grow up without as they were dragged across the country – pets, long term friendships, their own individual bedrooms – but the one thing that they really, really missed having, especially as they hit their teen years, was a games console.

Stealing coins from their dad’s wallet to spend down the video arcade just wasn't the same, you know?

As a general rule, games consoles were not the standard fare for the cheap ass motel rooms they often found themselves in. But twice – oh twice, they hit the jackpot. They didn't even care that the games tended to be limited; it was the lack of controllers that caused the most problems.

The first time was when Dean was 15, and Sam was still a little titch for his age. Dean had commandeered the console within five minutes of discovery, and was not willing to let it go anytime soon.

“Deeeean! When’s it my turn to play?” Sam whined petulantly as Mario ran off Rainbow Road for the fifth time. 

“I told you Sammy, the next time I die!” Dean grinned, somehow managing to leap over on the sofa, controller raised out of Sam’s reach and still play the game. Albeit not entirely successfully. 

“See? You fell off again. Gimme!” Sam leapt for the controller, Dean holding him back with the push of his foot. Sam stretched as far as he could, but couldn't reach further than the top of his big brother’s knees. 

“Nuh uh uh! I said ‘next time’ I died. That was ‘this time’, so I get to go again!” Dean sing-songed at his little brother, grinning wildly as Sam twigged that he was being played. With a warrior cry, Sam lunged, grappling and battling with his brother in an attempt to wrestle the controller off him once and for all. 

Which ended with him being wedged between the musty sofa and Dean’s bum. Sam tried to wiggle free, cursing Dean with every bad word he knew, causing Dean to laugh more and sit heavier on his back. Eventually Sam conceded, sulking off to bed to the dulcet sounds of Dean’s victory dance and Super Mario Bros. 

Sam forgave, but he never forgot...

The last time they found a console in their room, Dean once again commandeered the controller. But Sam was ready for him; he was several growth spurts taller and had 2 years of payback behind him. Within 5 minutes he had Dean firmly wedged between his ass and the sofa, laughing maniacally, sitting firmly on the centre of his back, as Dean yelled curses into the cushions. 

Dean forgave, but he never forgot. This was officially war!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to nonnie for the request! If you'd like to request an SPN fic come find me at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com ~ Elle x


End file.
